villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Carlos De Vil
Carlos De Vil is the triagonist of the Descendants franchise. He first appears as one of the two tritagonists of Descendants, its prequel novel Isle of The Lost, its spinoff animated series Descendants: Wicked World, its midquel Return to The Isle of The Lost, as well as Descendants 2. He also appears as a teteragonist in Descendants 3 ''and a major character in its prequel novel ''Escape From The Isle of The Lost. He is the athletic and mild-mannered son of Cruella De Vil, the best friend of Jay, the first friend ofEvie and the lover of Jane. He was portrayed and voiced by the late , who also voiced Shocker in the Marvel's Spider-Man (2016). History ''Descendants'' Carlos was invited by Prince Ben (like the other Villain Kids) to Auradon to participate in their parents' plot to steal Fairy Godmother wand. He also has a fear of dogs because of what his mother had said to him about them, but Ben showed him that dogs are not that bad after introducing him to Dude and showing an attraction to him that will later blossom into a friendship. He's also a member of the Tourney team like his best friend Jay. Like everyone in his group, he chose good over bad and he seems to be be really interested in Jane the daughter of Fairy Godmother. ''Wicked World'' In the show he appears as more of a background character in the first series but a major character in the second season where he encounters Zevon along with Freddie, Jay and Jane and is trapped inside of a lamp by the latter and CJ Hook. He assists in defeating Zevon by attacking his puppet army. Descendants 2 In the sequel, Carlos is constantly attempting to ask Jane out on a date but is too nervous to approach her with the question. He along with Jay, Evie and Ben travel to the Isle once again to try and convince Mal to return however she continuously refuses only agreeing when Ben is kidnapped by Uma. After freeing Ben and returning home Carlos finally brings himself to ask Jane to be his date to the upcoming dance which she happily agrees to. At the dance Carlos as well as everyone else is horrified to see Ben dancing with Uma and proclaiming her love for her despite everything she had done to him. Carlos then says that he regrets risking his life for him now. After Ben was revealed to be under the influence of a spell Carlos and the others watch on as he convinces Mal and Uma to stop fighting resulting in Uma fleeing. He appears once again during the final dance number celebrating with the other students. ''Descendants 3'' ??? Trivia *He is apparently a victim of child abuse from his mother according to the novel "Isle of The Lost" which can be backed up by the fact that he has the worst relationship with his parent out of all of the VKs and is even terrified of his mother. The first film displays this by having his mother treat him like a slave., and showing even less compassion than the rest of the parents. Navigation Category:Male Category:Teenagers Category:Live Action Villains Category:Redeemed Category:In Love Category:Hero's Lover Category:Protagonists Category:Protective Category:Anti-Villain Category:Honorable Category:Magic Category:Fighters Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Comedy Villains Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Friend of a Hero Category:TV Show Villains Category:Mischievous Category:Pawns Category:Grey Zone Category:Extravagant Category:Tragic Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Descendants Villains Category:Crossover Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Crackers Category:Affably Evil Category:Book Villains Category:Terrorists Category:Weaklings